


Finding Space

by fxrevercxarlie



Category: Original Work
Genre: #gay #malexmale #space #original #fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25439785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxrevercxarlie/pseuds/fxrevercxarlie
Summary: Charlie Duncan is a single dad who has trained to be an astronaut all his life. He is 27 years old and has a 5-year-old son. He, along with fellow astronaut Brian Kalowinski are going to travel to the Astroid belt in between Mars and Jupiter. But something goes horribly wrong during their travels and they crash on an unknown planet to them.
Relationships: Charlie and Brian (Original Characters)





	1. Chapter one

Space. Space is where the dreams of Astronauts come true. It’s a place where we can explore the unknown parts of our Universe and learn more about the parts we’ve already discovered. Growing up, many kids and many teenagers aspire to become an Astronaut. My name is Charlie, and I am one of two Astronauts traveling to the asteroid belt that separates Mars and Jupiter. 

Growing up, we lived in one of America’s most dangerous neighborhoods. My family never felt safe at home. We always feared we were the next victims in someone’s act of revenge or murderous satisfaction. We didn’t have enough food sometimes, but I always managed to pack on a few pounds each year. I wanted to be an Astronaut more than anything. But being so unfit, those dreams were slowly but surely going down the drain as my teenage years faded away. I had high enough grades to earn myself a full scholarship to an engineering school in California. As I attend Graduate school years after I graduated from University, I met an amazing woman. Her name was Carey. I believed she was the love of my life and the woman I’d spend the rest of my life with. We even had a kid together. His name is Derrick and he’s like my mini-me. But as time went on, I had questions on my sexuality. I didn’t have a strong connection to women, to Carey, as I did to men I met at the Bar or at NASA training. 

Ending things with Carey was one of the hardest things I ever had to face in my entire life. It meant balancing training and raising Derrick and I fell into a deep dark depression that almost ended my life. But NASA got me out of that dark place in my life and I was able to move on with life, taking care of Derrick as a single dad and completing my training. 

Hearing my name being announced as one of two Astronauts traveling to the Asteroid Belt was an achievement many people may never get to experience. My space partner. Brian Kalowenski has been my best friend since training began for me. He was there for me during my darkest times. He’s going to accompany me to the Asteroid Belt, something I wanted more than anything. 

My anxiety and excitement made it difficult to get me ready in my Space Suit. I couldn’t stand still for more than a few seconds without squealing or panicking. Once suited up, we began the walk to our Rocket. Many important people were here to witness the first two humans reach the Asteroid Belt. Loading up in the Rocket was giving me a lot of Anxiety and Fear. Being gone from the people I love, especially my Son makes me want to just run away from this trip. But I couldn’t. This is something I have prepared for my entire life, I’m ready. 

Ten

Stay calm Charlie

Nine

You’ll be back soon  
Eight

Seven

Everyone is cheering you on

Six

Five

You will be safe

Four 

Three

Two 

You’re ready for this. Good luck

One

“And they’re off as America makes its first move towards the Universe. God speed Brian Kalowinski and Charlie Duncan!”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

CRASH!

Something is happening. We must have hit an Asteroid. All communication to Earth was cut off and our Rocket was flung off course. We crashed somewhere, it must be a planet. It was red and dark and dusty. I’m pretty sure Brian and myself had the same question at that moment. 

Are we going to die?


	2. Chapter Two

I wasn’t entirely sure where we were at. All I knew, was that I was scared. We weren’t where we were supposed to be. This place felt different. The fact that I wasn’t with my son made it so much worse. I miss him so much. But he knew his dad was going out into the universe to discover certain objects and alien life living within the asteroid belt. But what he doesn’t know, is his dad’s adventure failed and his life is currently stranded in a place that is unknown to him and his partner. I couldn’t live with myself if my son knew his father failed on his adventure. After we crashed onto the unknown planet, Brian’s whereabouts were unknown to me. He wasn’t on the rocket with me, which made me conclude that he got up and out of the rocket before I woke up. 

I was feeling a bit weak when I first opened my eyes, but I was able to get up and out of the rocket without any trouble. I walked out of the rocket with my space helmet and suit on and I began to walk out onto the martian surface of the planet. I found Brian going through our cargo and our supply of necessities towards the backside of the rocket. He seemed more angry than usual but I assumed that he was this way because we weren’t where we were supposed to be. There were a few manned missions before our arrival, so there were pre-build pods that I assumed were built throughout the entire planet. We conveniently landed nearby a large pod which was pumped in with Oxygen for 20 years. I decided to help Brian unload the rocket into the pod so we would never have to leave the pod until we get rescued if we ever do. 

Brian was growing more and more impatient as time went on. He did finish unpacking with me but he kept giving me cold stares every time I walked by him. I wasn’t sure if Brian was upset with me, but I wasn’t going to find out as I was afraid of getting hurt. 

Once we got back inside of the pod, Brian stomped off to what I would assume is one of the bedrooms. He slammed the door shut, which made me more afraid of his behavior and what he would do next if I “poked the bear”. I decided to knock on his door, knowing full well I would cause him to become more irritated but I was worried about him. 

“Brian, can we talk?”

“What the fuck do you want” He said rather aggressively 

“I just want to know what’s going on. I’m worried about you Brian”

“I’m angry at the situation. If it wasn’t for you, we wouldn’t be here. You ruined this adventure for us. You destroyed the mission. You are just some idiot who shouldn’t even be here. You should have stayed home. Henry would have been a better space partner!” He yelled at me through the door. 

I had no words to say after what he yelled to me. I thought we were friends. Like best friends. I wasn’t sure what I did wrong. Was I that much of a living nuisance to him? I didn’t mean to ruin this trip for him. I’m not even sure what I did wrong. I didn’t want him to see me cry. His words stabbed me in so many places that I wasn’t my happy self anymore. My tears were coming down my face as I just stand there, waiting through my heartbreaking. I walked away from his door, hurting more than the impact from the crash. I slumped away to my room, wishing that I didn’t come on this adventure. I miss Brian, my best friend. He made me so happy before the trip. He doesn’t know, but I’m in love with him. He made me smile and he got me through my depression from the divorce with my ex-girlfriend. But he’s straight. He wouldn’t be into any man, especially a man like me. But he now hates me more now that we are here on this planet. I’ll never get my chance with him, but that doesn’t mean I’ll ever give up. He’s the love of my life. But I need to move on. I can’t live in pain anymore. 

My room wasn’t too far away from his. I was able to slowly walk there and shut the door so nobody would see me cry. I sit on the bed, thinking about everything that has just happened. I hear a knock but I assume it’s from the wind. 

“Charlie?”

I wipe away my tears as fast as I possibly could. I didn’t want Brian seeing me like this. 

“What?”

“Can I come in?”

“Okay”

I look at the door as it begins to open, revealing Brian. He walked in and sat down next to me. I turned my head away from him. My face was still painted with my tears. 

“Charlie, I’m really sorry for my behavior earlier. I didn’t mean to snap at you. This crash wasn’t your fault, I just felt like I needed to blame someone, but it should have been myself not you”

“It’s fine Brian. I know you’re hurt from this. We’ll get home eventually, and you will never have to see me again” 

I proceed to get up and I walk towards the door. Before leaving, I turn around and I say

“I’m sorry Brian. You don’t have to be around me again”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the second chapter of "Finding Space". I enjoy writing it and I hope you enjoy reading it too. So sorry the chapter ended the way it did but It'll get better!
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> ^^ OwO

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter of my new series "Finding space!" I'm hoping people can enjoy the series and hopefully support me more as a writer!


End file.
